Lady vs Ermac
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Lady has been hired to kill a demon with telikinetic powers known as Ermac. Can the human devil hunter from Devil May Cry defeat the creature whose body is composed of many warriors' souls, the creature who is still among Shao Kahn's deadliest constructions?


**Lady vs Ermac**

Lady searched the shadows of the back alleys. She had been hired to kill a demon called Ermac that had telekinetic powers, and the money offered was good. She was a bit concerned about taking on a demon with telekinetic powers, and had briefly considered making Dante do the job for her, and then dishonestly claiming the entire pay afterwards, leaving Dante with nothing. Truth be told, she had tried, but Dante hadn't been anywhere to be found, and Trish had told Lady to get lost and do the job herself. Lady wondered if Dante's apparent absence had anything to do with the fact that the Devil May Cry agency looked like it had been through a mincing machine.

Ahead was a small group of minor demons. Lady prepared to destroy them, but suddenly a man dressed in a red and black outfit that looked as if it was made of bandages dropped down from the rooftops, using some strange magic to lift the demons off the concrete and strike them together with adequate force to crush them. Lady pointed her pistol at the back of this creature's head and fired several rounds. Ermac used his telekinetic power to catch the bullets in the air. Ermac turned to face Lady, sidestepping to avoid another burst of bullets from Lady's machine gun. For several seconds, the two combatants glared at each other, each examining their opponent for weaknesses.

Finally, Lady pulled her rocket launcher off her back, firing a rocket at Ermac, which Ermac caught and crushed with his telekinesis. Ermac rapidly retaliated, using his telekinesis to throw Lady back against a wall. Lady threw a grenade at Ermac, shooting it as it reached him. When the smoke cleared, Ermac was standing at the top of a building, telekinetically throwing a large number of roof tiles at Lady, which Lady shot. Lady went inside the empty building and started to climb the stairs to the top.

When she reached the top, Ermac was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Lady was lifted off the floor and thrown off the building by a glowing green telekinetic force. Lady fired the grappling device in her rocket launcher, shooting a javelin with a rope attached to it into the wall and stopping her fall before she hit the concrete. Lady jumped back into the building through a broken window and ran back up the stairs.

When she reached the roof this time, Ermac was waiting for her, hovering above the floor. "Who are you?" He asked. "And why do you interfere with our mission?" Lady pointed her gun at him, but it was wrenched out of her hand by a telekinetic force. Lady pulled out her machine gun, and pointed it at Ermac, firing off several shots, which Ermac caught with his telekinesis. "I'm a demon hunter, and you're a demon. It's my job to kill you, circus freak." She fired more shots from her machine gun, but none of the bullets came close to penetrating Ermac's defence.

Finally, Lady put the machine gun away and fired a rocket at Ermac. Ermac dodged the rocket and used his kinesis to pick Lady up off the floor. Suddenly, Ermac felt a sharp pain as a bullet slammed into his shoulder. Lady had pulled out a pistol and shot him with it right after shooting the rocket. Lady then took advantage of this distraction, firing another rocket at Ermac, who had to release Lady to defend himself.

When the dust settled, Ermac looked around for Lady, but was unable to find her. Lady stepped out from behind a pillar and fired a rocket into Ermac's back, half destroying his body, and knocking the burned remains to the floor. Ermac was still slightly alive, and attempted to attack her with his kinesis. However, Lady reacted with lightning fast reflexes, driving the bayonet device on the end of her rocket launcher into Ermac's back, and picking him up off the floor and into the air with it, before firing the rocket launcher, and sending Ermac's charred remains off the roof and to the ground below. Lady brushed her ash filled hair out of her eyes. "Not exactly easy money, but it'll do."

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. While Lady rarely fights any high class demons, and has been shown to be weaker than them, she regularly defeats enemies who are stronger than her physically.  
2. Lady is inventive, while Ermac is not. Lady uses her weapons in improvised fashions to fight her enemies, prime examples being her battles against Trish, and the battle Dante has against her, while Ermac has been shown to think like a machine, which is why Liu Kang and Sub-Zero consistently defeat him._


End file.
